1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to joint scheduling of peer-to-peer links and wireless wide area network links in cellular networks.
2. Background
In wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication, communication between wireless devices and a serving base station are through uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) channels. In order to reduce a load on the serving base station, two wireless devices in communication with each other through the serving base station may communicate directly using peer-to-peer communication rather than communicate through the serving base station. Time/frequency resources may be dedicated for each of WWAN and peer-to-peer communication. There is a need for improving the efficiency of concurrent WWAN and peer-to-peer communication in order to better utilize the available resources.